


a life in your shape

by nbbucky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clint Barton, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, Marijuana, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Objectification, One-Sided Clint Barton/Thor, POV Clint Barton, POV Thor (Marvel), Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Subdrop, Subspace, Top Loki (Marvel), service top loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbbucky/pseuds/nbbucky
Summary: There are few things better first thing in the morning than the bitter taste of hot coffee straight from the pot. Clint Barton continued this terrible habit although his roommate, Thor Odinson, had chided him for it plenty. It seemed that the man that would eat whatever did not explicitly have Clint’s name on it and drank milk straight from the jug, did, in fact, have a line that could not be crossed. Lucky for Clint the person lounging on the couch in a three piece suit that morning was not his roommate but his roommate’s brother.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Geyser

There are few things better first thing in the morning than the bitter taste of hot coffee straight from the pot. Clint Barton continued this terrible habit although his roommate, Thor Odinson, had chided him for it plenty. It seemed that the man that would eat whatever did not explicitly have Clint’s name on it and drank milk straight from the jug, did, in fact, have a line that could not be crossed. Lucky for Clint the person lounging on the couch in a three piece suit that morning was not his roommate but his roommate’s brother. 

Loki Odinson, the darker and younger of the two brothers, chuckled slightly when he saw Clint clothed only in his worn, purple, pajama bottoms drinking from the coffee pot. Clint felt himself flex the arm holding up the coffee pot and suck his stomach in to show off the hard planes of his abs when he knew Loki’s gaze was on him. 

“Don’t tell me that you and my brother don’t have any cups to drink from. Shall I buy you one? I’m sure I can find one with a target on it. Perhaps cupid?” The couch was too small for Loki, he was just too damn tall and his head had been hanging over the side while his elbows were supporting him before he propped his head up to speak to Clint. His raised eyebrow let Clint know he was partially joking and partially mocking. 

“Taste better this way,” Clint protested and the corner of Loki’s eyes wrinkled slightly. It made Clint’s mouth feel dry and his stomach do a tiny flip. So what? He had a type; that type being people that were kinda mean and could beat him up even if Clint seemed to be stronger.

“Hmm, for some reason I truly doubt that. Such a bad habit, no one else can have any after you drink from it.” Loki’s foot twitched with impatience and Clint tried not to think about how much Loki’s oxford shoes with their bright red soles cost. Probably enough for Thor and Clint to not have to worry about rent for the next couple months. 

Where Clint was used to rolling his eyes at Thor’s grunting about how he couldn’t have any of the coffee, it almost hurt to hear Loki say the same. But Clint wouldn’t let anything like that show so he rolled his eyes and muttered, for the third time that week, “What are you doing in my house anyway?”

“Oh, what if I had come just to see you?” Loki chuckled at whatever look was on Clint’s face after he spoke, “No, I promised my idiot brother I would drive him to his flower shop. If you can recall, he totaled his car last weekend,” Loki’s exasperated tone reminded Clint how he hadn’t really stopped Thor from totaling his car doing donuts in the woods upstate. Instead, he had laughed his ass off up in the tree next to the giant pine Thor eventually crashed into. He was lucky he hadn’t gotten hurt, he was just a bit dazed when he hobbled out of the car. … They had to call Loki to come pick them up afterwards, he was, of course, not happy and had insisted on Thor going to the hospital. And he seemed to still be unhappy. Even with all the danger involved, Clint adored that memory, it was funny in hindsight to see Loki pretend to not care about his brother’s well being as much as he clearly did. 

“Tell him to take the subway,” Clint urged although he didn’t actually want Loki to stop coming by. 

Loki tutted, “No, my brother getting lost on the subway is the last thing we need right now. I’ll drive him until his car is repaired and I can go back to my life.” 

“Yeah,” Clint said softly, already disappointed by the Loki shaped hole there was going to be in his life, “How is the lawyer life?”

“I’m surprised you even remember what I do. The lawyer life is, how would I describe it? Boring, frivolous, but most importantly, lucrative,” Loki shrugged, it was a strange gesture with how he was holding his body but Clint got what he was attempting to convey, “It does help that I am very good at my job. How are your children?”

Clint choked on his coffee before laughing, “God don’t call my after school students that. I am so not ready to be a dad. And speaking of surprises, I can’t believe you remember what I do. The kids are good though.”

Loki’s smile was small but real after Clint spoke, Clint couldn’t help but smile back, and as if Loki remembered that displays of joy were out of character for him, he smoothed the features of his face and called out for Thor.

“He’s taking his sweet time, isn’t he? And to think he mocked me when we were children.”

Thor emerged from the bathroom, “What??”

“Are you quite ready? I can’t be late to work.” Loki stood from the couch and spun his car keys around his finger. Clint couldn’t help how he stared at those hands. Imagined what it would be like for those fingers to be pressed against his mouth or throat. God, he was too old for thoughts like that, he wasn’t a highschooler popping morning boners anymore. 

Thor went to speak before he saw Clint sipping from the coffee pot, “Gross! Stop doing that, Clint!” 

“Yes, yes, ‘gross’ but we have to go,” Loki grabbed Thor to pull him out of the apartment. Thor shot a bright, goofy smile Clint’s way as Loki waved goodbye to him with those fingers before the door shut on them both. Clint didn’t need to go to the window to know that Loki was pushing Thor into his Mercedes Benz and speeding out of the parking lot to, hopefully, beat the traffic. They wouldn’t beat the traffic, they never did. 

Clint placed the coffee pot down and rubbed his hands over his face. Thor’s car was scheduled to come out of the auto shop today. He knew he should be glad to be rid of Loki, with his snide comments and his obscene wealth, Clint couldn’t help the ache he felt. He had a bad crush and he couldn’t act on it. He wasn’t even sure Loki dated men or if he was single. And the largest problem was that he’s his roommate’s brother. That might add tension to their relationship, although maybe it wouldn’t. He should probably talk to Thor about it, they were supposed to go to the bar tonight as a celebration for Thor’s car coming out of the auto shop with the girl that Thor works with.

*

Thor was nervous. Darcy had told him to remember who he was, ‘a 10/10 man that no one could resist’ which he didn’t really believe. Even with all the work he put into being kind, he was still full of faults, he had much to learn.

“I can tell you’re freaking yourself out,” Darcy said, she still smelled of the flowers from the shop. Roses and lilies and morning glories, plenty of men had approached her throughout the night trying to flirt with her but she batted them all away, even though she loved the attention. “Look, once Clint gets here, hand him a beer, talk about whatever it is that you two talk about, and then ask him out.”

“It’s not that simple,” Thor said, looking down at the table they were sat at, “What if he says no?”

“Why would he say no? Look at you! If he doesn’t like you what the fuck does he like?”

“He’s never been interested in any of my other courting attempts.” 

Darcy shook her head, “Maybe he just doesn’t realize what you’re doing. Like, maybe, he’s just oblivious. Look at least he came,” She gestured to the front door that Clint had just walked through. Thor couldn’t look at his face as he waved at them but he noticed one of Clint’s purple converses was untied. 

He did as she recommended, walked up to Clint, and smiled the same smile he did every time, one he thought was full of all his love for this 5’10 man. He handed him the beer and his smile somehow grew when Clint took a coin out to pop open the bottle before taking a long swing. Thor watched the way Clint’s Adam's apple bobbed as he drank from the bottle; his neck was so enchanting. Thor felt dizzy. 

“How are you, my friend?” Thor asked, gripping the bottle too tight so it didn’t slip from his sweaty grip. 

“Ugh, got chewed out by a mom today at work. It’s not my fault that she was late to pick up her kid. The school sends so much fucking mail and so many fucking emails about the early afterschool pick-up before the weekends. But every Friday this fucking lady comes in and loses it on whoever is closest about the pick-up time.” Clint exhaled out the stress he had been carrying from that interaction out. It felt good to say it out loud, “How are you, big guy?”

‘Don’t call me that,’ Thor thought sourly, ‘It makes me think you feel the way I do.’ All of his ex-girlfriends had called him that at some point, it made sense, he was tall and muscular but the way Clint’s mouth curved upwards slightly whenever he said it, like they were sharing a little joke, stopped Thor’s beating heart for a moment.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking actually,” Thor started and noticed the way Clint’s nose scrunched slightly, wrinkling the band-aid across the bridge, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about my romantic life. Whether or not my heart beats solely for women.”

“Oh, yeah! The first time you realize you don’t only like women or that you don’t like women can be hard.”

“I suppose I am a bit lucky in that regard. My brother came out long before I even thought about it.”

“Really?” Thor wasn’t sure why but Clint’s interest in the conversation seemed to suddenly pique, “Is he, uh, is Loki seeing anyone right now?”

“I don’t think so,” Thor answered, confused by the turn of the conversation.

“Oh, shit. Ok, weird question. Can I get your brother’s number? I hope that won’t make anything weird between the two of us. It’s ok if you aren’t cool with it. It’s just this seems like a good time to shoot my shot and–”

Thor couldn’t hear the rest of Clint’s rambling, his ears were ringing. Thor felt very small, like a teenager again, he suddenly completely understood what Loki had said at fifteen about the unfairness of Thor dating Sif when Loki had a crush on her. But Thor had liked Sif and her shiny hair and the way her firm butt looked in her skinny jeans, and she liked him back. Thor supposed Loki may have liked her for the same reasons but as a horny teenager he couldn’t have cared less that his brother had also liked her. But now it was him pleading with the universe about the unfairness of it all. He wanted to grab Clint and shake him or maybe punch or maybe  _ kiss  _ him. Yell at him for the way he seemed to yearn for a man that scarcely paid attention to his existence. 

“No,” Thor said bitterly, “It won’t be a problem at all.”

For whatever reason, Thor gave Clint his brother’s actual number. 

*

Clint felt bad for ditching Thor and Nancy (what was that girl’s name?) but after plugging Loki’s number into his phone and sending off a handful of texts he had been invited to Loki’s apartment to hang out. The apartment lobby was so unassuming when Clint knew that everyone living there was making six figure and above salaries. He could feel the doorman’s gaze on him, he guessed that he looked a bit homely. All the same, Loki came to the lobby to take him up to his apartment before the doorman could say anything. Clint noticed how casual Loki looked in his long sleeve green shirt and black joggers. Clint wanted to curl his fingers in Loki’s shirt and pull him down to kiss him right there in the lobby. Instead, he just followed him into the elevator.

“No Louboutins?” Clint asked. Loki just shook his head and leaned back against the elevator. 

“I’m surprised you wanted to see me,” Loki said, “You only saw me this morning.” 

Clint shrugged, “What do you want me to say?”

Loki smirked, “You could feed my ego. I would appreciate that.”

“Like when you fed my ego this morning?” At the sight of Loki’s raised eyebrows, Clint continued, “When you said that you liked visiting me.”

“I said no such thing,” Loki laughed, “But perhaps you are just very adept at reading between the lines, my dear.”

Clint tried his hardest not to react to the pet name but his face felt warm, his ears were burning and Loki was still laughing.

“Oh, you’ve gone quite red in the face. Was it something I said?”

“Shut up,” Clint teased and looked away from Loki, “And about feeding your ego–” 

“Hmm?” Loki hummed as they stepped out of the elevator to Loki’s front door.

“Even though I saw you this morning,” Clint got just a bit closer to Loki, he would have to get on his tippy toes to whisper in his ears. It felt a little silly but it gave Clint a reason to put his hand on Loki’s shoulder, “Well, I guessed I missed you.”

Loki’s gaze was burning as he turned his head to look at Clint, all they had to do was lean in and–

Clint’s phone was ringing and the moment abruptly ended. Loki’s eyes fluttered closed for a second before he turned to finish unlocking his door. Clint glared down to see who was calling him and answered with a sigh when he saw it was Thor. 

“What’s up, man?”

“Where are you?” A high-pitched voice asked him, the girl that Thor worked with.

“I had to head out, pretty sure I said bye to Thor,” Loki looked back when he heard his brother’s name but Clint waved his hand in a show of dismissal. He didn’t want Loki to worry about his brother’s well being. 

“Why the fuck would you just leave. You just got here. What was so important that you had to ‘head out.’ Where are you?”

“Why are you calling me on Thor’s phone?” Clint looked in Loki’s direction who had been trying to get his attention. He was holding a bottle of wine and a baggie of weed and trying to gauge Clint’s decision. Clint knew that if he chose the wine he had an equal parts chance of getting lucky and a mouthful of Loki or sobbing in Loki’s arms. The weed was actually the better choice, even if he didn’t end up getting touchy feely like he usually did the worst case scenario was getting the munchies and giggling at all of Loki’s jokes. He pointed at the bag before giving Loki a thumbs up. 

“I asked my questions first.”

“Look, I had a thing. I gotta go.” Clint went to hang up the call and as he pressed the end call button he heard her scream out, “What thing? Are you with Loki?” Weird, why would Thor tell her about that? He shrugged and walked to Loki’s couch to see him finishing up setting up the bong.

“I hope you don’t mind that I got everything ready for you. You are my guest, after all.”   
  
“How nice of you. Do I get the first puff too?” Clint reached forward to take the bong from Loki, his fingers skimming over Loki’s before Loki moved it away from him lazily.

“Oh, I don’t think I’m that nice, do you?” Loki laughed. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket, lit up, inhaled deeply, and breathed out. Like it was easy. God, it was hot. Loki handed the bong to him and Clint inhaled but coughed a bit on the exhale.

“Don’t laugh,” He said between coughs.

“I would never even think of doing such a thing.” Loki took the bong back and they went back and forth, slow and easy. Before they knew it they were huddled together on one side of the couch. Clint groaned quietly, everything felt slow and good. He didn’t want to move. He was starving. He was gonna ask Loki if he wanted to order something but the words were caught in his throat, Loki was truly handsome. It made him shiver and he watched as Loki exhaled one last time, his eyes nearly closed; he set the bong on top of a law magazine on his table and leaned back. 

“Was this your plan for the night?” Clint asked slowly.

“Yes, well, no. I was supposed to go on a date but I decided to not go long before you called,” Loki replied, his eyes were still half lidded and his tongue peeked out for a second against his bottom lip. All Clint could think about was connecting their mouths, pushing his tongue into that mouth, having Loki push back, Loki getting a bit mean, and pulling Clint’s hair. 

“I’m glad I didn’t ruin anything,” Clint laughed and put his hand on Loki’s shoulder. He tried to ignore the know in his stomach at the thought of Loki on a date with someone else, although the rejection of the person made the know loosen just a bit. 

“No, I don’t think you could have ruined anything even if you tried,” Loki murmured, if Clint didn’t know any better he would have thought he was angry and Clint couldn’t stop the way he frowned, “Apologies, I wouldn’t wish to ruin your mood.”

“No, it’s fine. Did I fuck up? Did I smoke too much? I can pay you back,” Clint moved his hand away and Loki turned to face him.

“Don’t even think about it. I don’t need your money, I wouldn’t have offered if I couldn’t afford it. I just expect too much from the people I keep in my company.”

“Huh,” Clint felt small and dumb.

“I want someone I can not have because he belongs to another.” Loki said softly before shaking his head, “Nevermind.”

“No, are you talking about me?” Clint laughed, “I don’t belong to anyone, yet.”

Loki leaned in, “Are you sure?”

Clint felt like time was moving in slow motion as he went to close that tantalizing gap before his phone went off again. 

“How many times do you think that will happen tonight.”

“I’ll turn my fucking phone off.”

“Just answer your mobile, Barton.”

Clint answered the phone before he looked at who was even calling him. “What’s up?”

“Clint, my friend,” Thor said softly, the sounds of the bar were missing. Maybe he had gone home? 

“Are you ok, big guy?” Clint asked, he felt Loki reach out and grip his hand in a way that felt possessive. Clint gripped back and he could feel Loki’s tension dissipate. 

“Yes, I am well. Can I speak with my brother? He isn’t answering his phone.”

“Yeah, of course,” Clint muted himself before he looked at Loki, “It’s Thor. He wants to talk to you.”

As he handed the phone over he wondered if Thor would be able to tell how high he and Loki were. Clint had certainly been higher before, he didn’t feel dull just loose and like time was slower than ever before. 

Loki stood with the phone and walked into his bedroom. Suddenly, Clint thought to get up and follow, press his ear against the door to hear what they were talking about.

Leaning against the heavy wood he could barely make out Loki’s words.

“I don’t even remember what you are talking about with Sif so I don’t see how this is revenge.”

Silence, Clint had to assume the quiet moments were Thor talking.

“I will not make him do something he does not want to do, especially, if it is only for your benefit. And you call me selfish.”

“He can have whatever he wants.”

“Yes,” Loki sneered before hanging up. Clint scrambled to get back to the couch, he didn’t look composed at all but Loki didn’t mention it when he came back into the room. 

He handed Clint back his phone before he surged forward to kiss him. It was burning hot, Loki brought his hand up to grip Clint’s jaw with so much pressure it ached. Clint did what he imagined, pressed his tongue against Loki’s lower lip and Loki did exactly what he imagined. He pushed back hard and snaked his hand into Clint’s hair. Clint didn’t quite imagine the way Loki would grunt as if Clint’s hands were down his pants, although maybe they should be. Clint grabbed hold of that soft green shirt, like he wanted, to pull Loki closer, he wanted to drown in him, to suffocate. Clint wrenched his head back to take in deep lungfuls of air. Even if his flesh wanted to suffocate in Loki, his brain was the wiser. Loki was far from finished, he kept pressing kisses to Clint’s neck, when Clint threw his head back to expose his throat Loki opened his mouth and sucked at the point right below his jaw. Clint’s moan was utterly broken and that only pushed Loki to suck harder, nip at the tender flesh before pulling back.

“I fear that if I go any further you will misconstrue my intentions towards you.”

“Mhmm, put your mouth back on me,” he hoped the way he said it was enough to let Loki know that he didn’t care what Loki’s intentions were, he was burning up too much to think about anything beyond relieving the tension in his jeans. 

“Look at me,” Loki said and used the hand in Clint’s hair to bring their faces close, but not touching. It made Clint squirm being manhandled like that, “I want you,” Clint made a small noise at that and Loki continued, “But not just tonight. I want you every day moving forward. I would like to take you out, to spoil you, to ruin you for all others. I am very,  _ intense _ in my affections.”

“Good, that’s how I like it,” Clint reached his hand out to cup Loki’s face and he swiped his thumb over Loki’s high, severe cheekbone. Clint watched Loki’s face go a little soft and Clint surged forward to capture his mouth again. He kept the kiss slow and timid before pulling back again. 

“Loki, I want you too, not just tonight, and  _ I’ll  _ smother you in my affections.”

Loki disengaged himself and Clint thought he had done something wrong before Loki held a hand out for Clint to take. Clint took the offered hand, happily and was led to Loki’s spacious bedroom. Loki didn’t bother to close the door behind him and it showed how comfortable he was within his own home, a place that was his alone instead of with a roommate that Clint was always afraid he might flash on accident. Loki started to take his shirt off and Clint was ready, he was so ready for everything–mentally. 

“Can I head to the bathroom first?” 

Loki nodded, “There’s one right off of the bathroom.” He pointed at a door and Clint hurried into the bathroom. 

He did his best to clean himself, he wasn’t sure if he was going to bottom but he would like to and he hadn’t prepped before coming to Loki’s apartment, he had been far too excited. After he stood to wash his hands, dried them, and turned to leave before stopping and looking at himself in the huge beautiful mirror. He looked at his reflection and almost began to giggle, his eyes were so very red and his lips were slightly swollen. He undressed himself down to his underwear; Clint didn’t like much about his looks but he liked the way his black briefs hugged his ass. He was glad that he was wearing black briefs and not any of his funky pairs of underwear. He went to pull his underwear off but then stopped with his thumbs in the elastic, he wanted to tease Loki a little. He wanted to see the look on his face. He collected his bravado and opened the bathroom door to find Loki naked on his bed.

Loki’s face was priceless as his eyes took in Clint’s body, he sat up and looked desperate for Clint as he reached for him. It made Clint happy to know that he was wanted the way that he wanted Loki, he was even happier to go to the bed. Clint kissed along that cheekbone, that prominent cheekbone, he couldn’t help it. Clint was enamored with Loki’s face even to the minute details, like his perfect eyebrows or the mouth that was cherry red because of Clint. Loki’s hands came to rest on Clint’s hips and they both moved so slowly, like they were afraid to progress to anything more serious although they both wanted to. Loki’s hands moved a little lower and Clint made no movement to stop him, Loki’s long fingers pressed against the tight muscle of his stomach right above the elastic of his underwear. He was not ashamed when he flexed his stomach like he did that morning, he didn’t miss Loki’s smile at the way the muscles contracted under his fingers. 

Loki pushed down on the elastic and Clint got with the program, he shifted to let Loki strip him of his remaining article of clothing. Once they are both naked, Loki kissed him with a viciousness saved only for those that were deeply enamored. Loki’s hand reached around and down getting close to where Clint ached for Loki’s fingers but instead, Clint moved back. 

“I want to do that.” He nestled himself in Loki’s array of pillows then opened his legs to get comfortable and let Loki see everything. Loki passed him a small bottle of lube, Clint spread it over his fingers and pressed one finger against the tight ring of muscle. He felt the bed shift before he felt the ghost of Loki’s breath against his cheek. Loki’s hand splayed over Clint’s tight stomach right above his twitching cock and Clint whined. 

“I wanted you to watch,” Clint said and Loki kissed him on the mouth, worried at Clint’s bottom lip with his teeth before moving back to look down at Clint.

“I’m watching, I swear.” Clint squirmed, tried to spread his legs wider as he pushed a second finger in. He was moving both fingers in and out, his ass was making a sloppy noise because he had gotten himself so wet. When he pressed against his prostate he threw his head back, exposing his neck to Loki.

A noise seemed to be stuck in Loki’s throat before he murmured, “It’s such an entrancing sight.”

Clint was sure he was red in the face but he didn’t let Loki’s words overwhelm him instead he leaned forward and wrapped his free hand over Loki’s cock. Clint gave it a few slow, lazy tugs and enjoyed the way that the head peeked out from his foreskin. Clint hadn’t been with a man that was uncut before but Loki seemed so sensitive. He wanted to put his mouth on him, it was thick and heavy and Clint really wanted to put it in his mouth. He dragged his teeth across his swollen bottom lip, he was nearly salivating as he swiped a bit of precome from the head of Loki’s cock.

“I wanna suck you off,” Clint murmured, mostly to himself. 

At Clint’s words, Loki shifted out of his hold, moved his hand to the back of Clint's neck, gently caressed the short hairs at the nape of his neck, “Go ahead.”

Clint removed his fingers from himself with a wet noise, he would have been embarrassed if his core didn’t feel so tight. He leaned forward and the bitter taste exploded over his tongue. He sucked slow and carefully, let his tongue press insistently against the shaft. Loki’s noises pressed Clint to continue, the noises were beautiful. Loki’s moans and groans, the fingers pressed against the nape of his neck, the taste against his tongue, it was all too much. He wanted to bury himself in the small curls of Loki’s pubic hair. Clint reached down to hold the base of his cock. He didn’t want to come too soon. Loki pulled Clint off of him.

“What are you doing? I want to see you pleasure yourself.”

Clint did as he was told, he was abusing himself a bit, stroking himself harshly and quickly. 

Loki’s gaze on him was hot and heavy, “Have you prepared yourself enough?”

When words failed him, Clint just nodded as he continued to stroke himself. Loki positioned himself in between Clint’s thighs, “Condom?” Clint was able to choke out. 

Loki raised an eyebrow, “You don’t trust me?”

“I–I don’t know where you’ve been.”

“A fair assessment. I am clean but I’ll prove it next time,” Loki chuckled, Clint heard a drawer open and shut. Loki ripped the condom open and pulled it onto himself. He smeared a bit of lube on his cock before pressing against Clint’s hole. Clint felt himself slowly give. Loki felt perfect, not too big, not too small, absolutely just right. Perhaps goldilocks was not the best thing to think of at the moment but it was an appropriate metaphor. Clint grinded back as Loki fucked deep into him, when Loki pressed against his prostate Clint yelped. Loki continued his steady pace and the room was filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and their combined moans. 

Loki leaned down and sucked at Clint’s neck. Clint knew Loki wanted to leave a mark, to let everyone know that Clint was someone’s, lucky for Loki he wanted to be owned, to bear the marks of their night. And Clint was possessive in his own right, he grabbed Loki’s shoulders as Loki continued sucking the hickey on Clint’s neck and scratched down Loki’s back. Loki’s back tensed under Clint’s fingers but he continued to drag down to Loki’s lower back. He had used most of his strength and was sure Loki would have long red marks down his back by the morning. No one else would see him naked without knowing Clint had been there. 

Loki released his neck after a quick nip at the tender skin and the strangled noise he made set Clint ablaze, “You little, fucking, just do that again.” 

So Clint did it again, scratched up Loki’s back and Loki arched into him balls deep, fucked him faster than before. Clint wrapped his legs around Loki, threaded his fingers through Loki’s hair, and tugged. Loki hissed, looked down at Clint venomously and Clint could only smile sheepishly in apology. Loki rolled his eyes but captured Clint’s mouth in a feverish kiss, opened Clint’s mouth with tongue, and it was delightful. Clint tried to arch up, tried to get Loki closer as if he wasn’t already so close to him, his cock was trapped between their stomachs and rubbing in a mess of his precome. Loki suddenly stilled and untangled himself with a huff. 

He tied up and threw away the used condom. With his hand on Clint’s hip, he asked, “Do you want me to put my mouth on you?” 

“Yeah, holy shit, fuck yeah.” Loki chuckled at his enthusiasm but positioned himself and Clint so while Clint was lying on his back Loki was between his thigh and went straight to it. He deep throated Clint completely, his nose was pressed against his pubic hair, the way Clint wanted to do when he was sucking Loki off. It seemed easy for Loki, like he had experience in it, Clint knew he wasn’t a virgin but he didn’t think he would be an expert. Loki hollowed his cheeks, sucked deeply and Clint came. 

Loki untangled himself, spat the come out into the trash can, and lowered himself back on the bed. Loki kissed the side of Clint’s neck without the hickey before whispering, “You should stay the night.”

Clint hummed as sleep began to overtake him, “I don’t think I could have left even if you wanted me to.”

*

Something was shining into Clint’s eyes, he stretched and bumped into something solid. He blinked his eyes open only to realize that the sun was shining in his eyes and the solid mass next to him was Loki’s body. Clint pulled the blanket off their bodies and saw the angry red scratch marks. They were truly beautiful against Loki’s pale back. Clint wanted to see the hickey but before he could sneak into the bathroom Loki stirred next to him. 

“That hickey is gorgeous, my dear.” Loki’s voice came out rough and sleep worn. He stretched and Clint could hear some joint cracks. 

“Breakfast?” Loki asked.

“I should probably head home, I’m sure people are worried,” They both knew ‘people’ meant Thor.

“Cupid, are you trying to fly away so soon? Do you really wish to leave?” Loki questioned, “You’re an adult, Barton, stay if you want to stay.” 

“Yeah, alright. Breakfast sounds perfect.”


	2. Pink in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Clint's birthday, there's not going to be any drama, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title (not in theme): The Birthday Fiasco

Clint was scared he spent too much time at Loki’s apartment, eight months into their relationship and he spent most nights at the lawyer’s house. He was always nervous one day Loki would just snap and kick him out; Loki had never done anything to indicate he didn’t want Clint around but very few people ever wanted Clint around so he was always ready to leave. To be fair there were very few people Clint wanted to be around and even fewer that made him happy. It was an upward battle reminding himself that Loki wanted him by his side. The aforementioned man ran his fingers through Clint’s hair.

“You need to get your hair cut today, can’t have you looking scraggly on your birthday.”

Clint hummed in agreement absentmindedly, “When did you make the appointment for?”

“How did you know I made an appointment? Maybe I was making a suggestion.”

“As if you would ever let your boyfriend look ‘unkept,’”

“It’s ‘unkempt,’ darling.”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Whatever, you get my point.”   
  
“Fine, I did already make the appointment. I just want,” Loki’s hand moved down and rested against Clint’s cheek, “Nevermind.”

He dropped his hand away.

“I know you’re just worried about being around my friends tonight.”   
  
“Why would I ever worry about such a thing?”

“Yeah, ok, sure,” Clint replied before stealing the last couple sips of coffee from Loki’s mug and shoving his boyfriend further down the sofa. Loki went to retaliate but Clint grabbed his face and kissed him all over his face again and again. 

*

The rest of the day was a blur of setting up the party and making sure Clint looked perfect. Loki’s apartment could have held the part but Clint wouldn’t have asked him to do that, it was more of a squeeze at Thor and Clint’s place but that wasn’t really an issue. Clint was glad to see Thor for an extended period of time, they had been hanging out less since he and Loki had started dating which Clint just contributed to the amount of time he was staying at Loki’s place.

Clint was trying to do his best as a host but had somehow gravitated to some of his closest friends to Loki’s chagrin. 

“I can’t believe you and Wanda are seriously dating British men,” Natasha scratched at the buzzed section of her hair absentmindedly. The rest of her hair was shockingly red, as always, and her black cropped spaghetti string top, black slacks, and heels made her look dangerous, it made her comment sound alarmingly close to a threat. 

Wanda, more brave than was safe, replied, “Natasha, stop being rude about Clint’s choice. You know, Leos and Geminis are soulmates.”

“Fucking christ, enough of that, Wanda.” Natasha shook her head before taking a sip from the straw in her drink. Clint knew her well enough to know that she was physically restraining herself from rolling her eyes. 

“I’m an Aquarius and Victor is a Taurus so we have to really work for our relationship. But I can tell Clint and Loki just mesh, right Loki?”

Loki seemed unsettled by Wanda’s frank nature but he nodded all the same, “Yes, I think we get along well.” 

The way Loki squeezed Clint’s shoulder felt like home; their bodies slotted together perfectly. 

Clint laughed, “I really hope we get along well, otherwise we might have to rethink this relationship.”

“Very funny, love, very funny.” Loki’s dry response made Clint laugh even more.

“The British always so dry and sarcastic. Of course, I’m fucking around Wanda. This is going pretty great.” Clint looked up at Loki and found him struggling to fight back a smile. He wanted to press a kiss to Loki’s cheekbone and watch him completely fail in his attempts to look irritated. 

The warmth in Clint’s chest after seeing that almost smile made him think ‘this’ was perfect. 

“Did you say Victor was a Taurus? Then your birthday was rather recent, did you go home? I haven’t left America in ages,” Loki had turned to Victor and the warmth continued at the sight of Loki trying to get along with his friends. Clint knew Loki liked talking but didn’t really like people so to watch him stand there and listen to his boyfriend’s friend’s boyfriend made Clint so happy.

Clint wriggled out of Loki’s grip, “ I gotta go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” 

After Clint relieved himself, he stared at himself in the mirror for a moment before turning the sink on to wash his hands. He was surprised at how well it was all going and his phone started to ring in his back pocket. It was a number he didn’t have saved but he answered it anyway.

“Hi, this is the pizza delivery.”

“Oh, great, I’ll be down in a sec.” Clint left the bathroom and dashed down the stairs, he had forgotten that they had ordered from Clint’s favorite pizza place for his birthday. 

*

When Clint turned to walk from the foyer into the lobby with his prize in hand he heard shouting. 

“I can’t believe you, brother. You can’t ask that of him, it hasn’t even been a year yet.” Clint knew that voice, of course, he did, he had lived with Thor for he couldn’t even remember how long. 

Loki laughed, an ugly and bitter one, “You have no right to tell me what to do in my relationship.”

“You have no right to be in this relationship!” Thor stomped forward to yell in Loki’s face.

“I have no right to be in this relationship. Is that so? Who does? Is it you, brother. He doesn’t want you.” Loki pushed past him to storm to the other side of the lobby.   
  
“As you love to remind me. What will you do once you bore of him? Tire of hanging him in front of me? Are you enjoying yourself? You’ve finally bested me at something.”   
  
“I WANT him. Not because you want him, I want him all on my own. And I care not about your shadow, I’ve grown past that. ” Loki turned to face his brother again as he spit those words at him.

“Fine,” Thor scoffed, “You want him. What will you do once he realizes who you are?”   
  
“I’m sure you’re eager for that day to come!”

“Yes, you are not as faultless as you think you are Loki, as you have convinced Clint you are.” 

“It’s not my ‘fault’ that you want my boyfriend.” Clint had never heard Loki so enraged, the intensity of his rage was so shocking and Clint was so engrossed in their argument that Clint accidentally fumbled in his hiding place.

Loki seemed to sober immediately as he gazed around the room, Clint moved out into the open in defeat.

“Clint?” They both said in unison, Clint was reminded that they were brothers. Thor looked… broken like he wanted to say something, anything to Clint. He fled from the building into the June heat all the same.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Cupid. You are not usually privy to our spats.”

“I’m sure that’s on purpose,” Clint laughed nervously, “Was that, like, does Thor actually like me?” 

Loki’s soft smile fell, “Yes, he does. I suppose I should let you go after him now.”   
  
“No, what, why would I want to do that? I just feel kinda bad, actually, it makes me a little uncomfortable to even think about. I mean, we’re friends, of course, I care about him but as a friend.”

“Oh–”

“Did you actually think I was just going to dump you for your brother? I know it’s only been like eight months but I obviously want you.”

Loki still wasn’t making eye contact with Clint, his arms were crossed, “Lo, I’m being serious.”

Loki sighed, “I suppose you want me to go after my brother.”

Clint nodded, “Yeah, that’s probably for the best. I gotta bring the pizza upstairs. Oh, and don’t blow up at him, though.” 

“Do not open my present for you until I get back. Do you understand?” Loki was making stern eye contact with him as he spoke to him.

“I understand. I won’t open it,” Clint lied, Loki would be proud once he got back. Clint went back to the party, set the pizza down in the kitchen and headed straight for the gift table. 

“You’re back. How was the bathroom?” Natasha asked. She had broken away from Wanda and Victor and nearly scared Clint out of his skin with how silently she had crept up on him, ballerina feet. 

“It was informative,” Clint replied as he dug through the presents on the table to find Loki’s.

“Never heard that one before. Was your piss a new color? You need to go to the hospital?” She sucked on the straw in her cup, but the drink was finished and the slurping noise was grating at Clint and–

“Nat, can you just help me find Loki’s gift?”

“Oh, what’s up? Do you think it’ll be shitty, Clint? I bet it’ll be shitty; if it’s shit will you break up with him?”

“Nat.” Clint groaned.

“I’m looking, I’m looking. Don’t freak out on me, Barton. It’s your birthday.”

It took Nat an impressively short amount of time to find the small purple bag. Clint smiled softly at the choice, Clint advertised it every chance he got but he was still delighted that Loki remembered his favorite color. When Clint peeked inside he could see a long box and an envelope. Clint took the envelope out first, during their search a few other members of the party had migrated over to them.

“Is it customary for you to begin opening presents already?” Victor inquired, not asked, he honestly inquired. 

“I just need to see what Loki got me, I’ll open the rest later, I promise.”

“What do you think he got you?” Wanda asked, “I bet it’s something really lovely.”

Clint ignored Natasha’s eye roll as he finally got the envelope open, he felt bad about just tearing it apart because like everything else with Loki, it was far too beautiful to ruin.

“This isn’t the actual gift. I just want to read the card first, y’know tradition, plus Loki’s handwriting is so– ” Clint started to say as he pulled the card out but something fell out before he could finish.

“Is that a key?” Wanda asked.

“Is he really asking you to move in with him, you haven’t even been dating for a year,” Natasha was incredulous but Clint wasn’t hearing any of it. He couldn’t hear any of his friends as their voices all battles for his attention. He was sure Tony had said something about ass making men act stupid followed by a slap that had to be from Pepper. Bucky and Sam were saying something in agreement with Natasha, that they were moving a bit too fast. But he was just staring at the small gold key on the floor near his shoes. He felt like he was in a dream, he was frozen in place. He bent down and picked up the key. He held it close to his face like it would make the moment feel more real. He had to call Loki. 

He was using his phone on autopilot, Loki answered after a few rings, “Hello, Clint. I haven’t found my brother yet. Have you heard from him?”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Clint asked, he had intended for his voice to be strong and clear but it was more like a ghost in the wind.

“You opened my present. Clint, I directly told you not to do so until I returned.”

“I wanted to know.”

  
“You can not be serious.” Loki didn’t sound upset at all, he sounded pleasantly amused.

  
“Are you? Are you asking me to move in with you?”

  
“Yes, I am.”

“Oh,” Clint flipped the key around in his hand, it was getting warmer in his palm. It was beautiful and shiny and he could imagine slotting it into Loki’s front door, “Yes.”

“Hmm?” Clint could hear the wind whooshing, Loki must have still been tailing Thor around the city. 

Clint thought of how he felt in Loki’s apartment, in Loki’s embrace, of how he had never felt that safe or warm in all his life, of how he could not imagine being tired of Loki’s presence, a presence most despised, of how Loki felt the same about quiet, clumsy Clint Barton. He thought of the first time that Loki kissed him, patience turned to impatience. The way that the relief of Clint’s discomfort was always first priority on Loki’s list. He thought of waking up one morning in  _ their _ bed and not feeling like he was taking up space because he belonged amongst the clean, cotton sheets. 

“Yes, I’ll move in with you.” Clint repeated and pocketed the key, he was going to need it. 


	3. Why didn’t you stop me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please believe that I really do love Thor, he just gets the short end of the stick in this fic. Thanks to mitski cause I wrote this to her music, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Thor hadn’t spoken to Clint since the party, it made the entire moving out process agony. Clint didn’t know what Thor was going to do after Clint moved out, if he had found a new roommate, how he was going to afford the rent if he didn’t get a new roommate, Clint knew Thor and Loki’s family was richer than God but from how they both talked about their parents, they definitely weren’t receiving any financial support from them. 

Clint had asked Loki if he could move the stuff out of his apartment with Thor alone and Loki had pointedly refused, it hadn’t caused the biggest argument but it did end in an uncomfortable compromise of Loki waiting near the moving truck and not entering the building. Clint would grab the boxes he had prepared over the last few days and Loki would load them into the truck.

Clint could feel Thor’s silent presence as he gathered his things, Thor didn’t speak to him until Clint had the final box in hand. 

“Do you remember when we went out into the woods? Months ago now.”

“Of course I did, you wrecked your car, you had to call Loki and then he took you to the hospital.”   
  
“No, before that,” Clint could tell Thor was trying to sound soft and gentle but it went against his nature. He was playful, boisterous, loud.

“What happened before that, Thor?” Clint asked, he felt a bit exasperated that they were dancing around the point in this way.

“I was driving down the highway, we were lucky because it was empty. I know you remember,” Thor’s voice was getting louder but unlike with other’s it just registered as normal to Clint, it made him more uncomfortable when Thor was quiet, “You–you stuck your head out of your window and you laughed. I’ve never heard someone laugh like that before, I’ve never seen someone else full of joy like that before. You know my brother, better than most would care to, we come from a serious family, I always felt strange when I was joyful as a child. But then it became my burden, Thor’s the happy one, Thor’s the perfect child, no one need worry about Thor when Loki is in need of such help. But I was not always happy, many of my smiles were not for my sake they were for my family’s. When I was with you I felt the way I did as a child again, when I heard your laugh, no. When I hear your laugh I feel a way I never have before.”

Clint didn’t have much to say, he wanted to respond correctly but instead he heard himself say, “Did you practice that before I got here?” 

“Clint, I love you and it hurts in unfathomable ways that you love my brother. I never had a chance to prove myself to you.” Thor wasn’t looking at Clint, “And I thought, when I left your party  _ you  _ would come after me. But you didn’t, you didn’t stop me or try to hear what I had to say. Clint, my friend, why didn’t you follow after me?”   
  
“Because I didn’t want you to think I was choosing you!” Clint flinched after he saw Thor’s aghast face, “I’m sorry, you’re a great friend but there is someone out there that will love you better than I ever could because they’ll be in love with you the way you’re in love with them.”   
  
“My brother is just going to disappoint you eventually. I love him but he’s bitter, cold and not built for love or romance.”   
  
“Can you let me find that out for myself?” 

Thor sighed deeply, “Yes, I must. I only wanted to tell you my feelings face-to-face, honestly.”

“Why didn’t you tell me face-to-face when you waltzed out of the hospital after you wrecked your car, or any day before I started dating your brother!” Clint wasn’t sure why he had even said that, maybe just to throw Thor’s logic back in his face. Knowing earlier wouldn’t have changed anything, Clint was pretty sure of that. 

“I tried, over and over, I must apologize I suppose I am not as obvious or easy as you!” Thor had walked a few steps closer and Clint was furious and deeply betrayed at the insinuation.

“You think I’m a whore?”

“What else should I be led to believe when you limp into our home, purple splotches littering your neck?” 

Clint nodded, he needed to leave, it didn’t feel right to be in the apartment anymore. He didn’t see Thor tear apart the kitchen in frustration and sorrow. 

*

The ride back to Lo–their apartment was silent, Clint had asked to drive, he had to focus on something that wasn’t the end of a friendship with his boyfriend’s  _ brother _ . He felt like an idiot, like he could have said something, anything, to make the situation a little better. He should have reassured Thor that they could still be friends, that they should still be friends, that they should at least be on speaking terms, maybe he shouldn’t have thrown Thor’s confession in his face but maybe Thor shouldn’t have called him fucking easy, like he had any right to judge Clint’s fucking sex life, he didn’t even have the right to know it existed. 

“Stop the car.”

“Huh?”

“I said, stop the car, Barton, do you want to kill both of us? You just ran a stop sign and earlier you turned right on red. Pull over I’ll drive the rest of the way.”

“No, I need to think, I need, please don’t make me just sit in the car.”

“I’m going to insist you sit because I don’t want to be defenestrated before you can calm down,” Loki’s hand on Clint’s shoulder was comforting, it was home. Clint pulled over and let Loki take over the rest of the drive.

“Tell me what happened.” Clint was going to because even though he had never tried it before he had heard that talking through things could help but then he noticed Loki’s grip on the steering wheel, his ghostly white knuckles as he held the steering wheel so hard it looked like he was strangling it.

“Nothing happened,” Clint lied, “I just get uncomfortable around Thor now and I feel guilty. I feel so guilty, Lo.”

“You have nothing to feel guilty about, you have not wronged Thor.”

“But you have?” Clint was staring ahead out of the window, he couldn’t look at Loki when he asked him.

“I didn’t say that. When did you hear me say that?”

“Have you?”   
  
“I’ve wronged Thor many times, too many times to list.”

“Is  _ this _ one of those times?” Clint gestured vaguely to the two of them.   
  
“Are you asking me if I’m dating you to spite my brother?”

“...”

“Clint, is that what you are asking me?”

“Well?”

“No, no, no, I’m not dating you to spite my brother.”

“So if I said I never wanted to see Thor again you would keep dating me?”

“I just said–fine, yes, I would be fine with that. Whatever you wish,” Loki’s grip loosened slightly, “This is what you’ve been thinking about? That my desire stems from some brotherly feud?”

“I dunno, I’m just, does it bother you that no one wants us to be together? I mean besides Wanda.”

“I wish I could take you away from all of this, from your friend’s expectations of you. Your twisted sense of responsibility to protect your friends’ glorified image of you. Certainly the thing that would make everyone happy would be for you to leave me and be with my brother. Will you?”

“No! No, I don’t want to do that.”

“Then why bother with the rest, do what you ‘want,’” Loki pulled the car in front of the apartment building, “We’re here. Are you coming inside?”

“Yes, of course I am.”

* 

Each item leaving a box was a weight off of Clint’s shoulder he hadn’t realized he had been carrying. This was a new life, no matter how messy or entangled it was with his old life.

Loki was playing classical music on the record player in the living room, it was the small details like that that Clint adored, Loki only played those vinyls when he felt romantic and Clint was sure Loki didn’t know that Clint knew. He threw a pair of black jeans into a drawer and left to see what Loki wanted, probably him. 

Loki was turning and holding the air as if it were a shorter partner, Clint stopped in the doorway for a moment and just watched him, when he said nothing Loki finally spoke up, “Dance with me.”

It wasn’t a command like back in the car it was an earnest request but Clint didn’t dance and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself the first day in their apartment, “I don’t really dance.”

“Hmm,” Loki dropped his hand from where it would have been on Clint’s wait and extended the one that would have tenderly held Clint’s hand in invitation, “Don’t dance but come here all the same.”   
  
So Clint walked forward, let the instrumental fill him up as he walked into Loki’s embrace. They were swaying as the music swelled in the room.

“You wanna christen the house?”

“Clint, we aren’t married, I’ve been living here for quite some time, and we’ve already had sex in this house?”

“Yeah, all that is true but do you wanna?”

Loki sighed but didn’t bother to fight back a smile when he responded, “Of course.” 

Loki’s hand moved up to cradle Clint’s face before he pressed a soft, slow, sweet kiss on Clint’s mouth, the hand on his forearm rubbing soothing circles but Clint wanted something else entirely. 

Clint pulled back and to Loki’s puzzled look said, “Look, I’m glad you’re usually so good with me but I would appreciate it if you made me feel easy, alright?”

“If it’s what you want.”

“It’s what I want, Loki, make me feel like a whore.”

Loki chuckled darkly before bending down and picking Clint up and lifting him over his shoulder. Loki crossed the threshold of their room and threw Clint down on the bed before descending on him and pulling at Clint’s clothes.

“If you want any of this to stop just say ‘stop.’”

Clint nodded wordlessly and let Loki strip him.

“ _ Easy _ ?” Loki flipped him before pulling Clint down so his feet were planted firmly on the floor but Clint was still propping himself by his elbows on the bed, “Like a whore? That’s what you said?”

Clint nodded in reply.

“What was that?” Loki reached down and tugged Clint up by his hair, “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, please, that’s what I want.” The way Loki was pulling his hair hurt like a bitch, Loki somehow gripped tighter and Clint groaned. The noise seemed to satisfy Loki because he threw Clint’s head back down. Still on his elbows, Clint twisted his hands in the sheets, he was nervous but he trusted Loki to give him what he wanted. He needed to test that he made the right decision, that he could trust what he wanted. 

Loki’s hand was firm on Clint’s hip, no not firm, punishing, before Clint could register the grip he felt Loki’s nails rake down his back. It was searing and he couldn’t stop the pant and then grunt that left his body.

“Would you like me to stop?”

“No,” Clint gasped, he was choking on his own saliva, such a subtle injury but it was agonizing, “No, don’t stop.”

Loki’s hand pulled back for less than a moment before he brought it down full force on Clint’s ass, once, twice. 

Clint screwed his eyes shut which made it easier for him to hear the wet noise of Loki stroking himself with lube.

“I need to get you wet, I don’t want any give.” Loki’s lube covered finger thrusted into his hole. Clint whimpered and Loki laughed, “You like that? I don’t think one finger could possibly satisfy you. Too stretched out for one finger to be enough.”

Clint felt burning hot and he thrusted back onto Loki’s finger. Loki pushed in a second finger before beginning to thrust his fingers violently and then separated them to stretch Clint out more. Loki pulled his fingers out with a wet plop and spread Clint’s ass cheeks; the head of Loki’s cock pressed against Clint but he wasn’t pressing forward.

Clint huffed in frustration, “What are you do–”

“Beg me. Come on now, be a good slut and beg me to fuck you.”

Clint eyes fluttered open, Clint was going to say stop but the heat in his gut, the twitching of his hole and cock, and the shame were all too arousing to bear, “Please, Loki, I want you fuck me, I’m aching for it. It hurts and it won’t stop unless you take me.”

Loki pressed forward and the head of his cock entered Clint but then he stopped. 

“Loki, please, don’t stop,” Clint whined.

Loki pressed forward slowly until he was balls deep, the hand on his hip that had certainly left bruises moved from its hold to Clint’s cock. Loki’s hand was pumping his cock sweetly and the reminder that Loki wanted him to feel good, wanted him to come was enough for tears to start to gather in Clint’s eyes. One of Loki’s fingers swept over the head of Clint’s cock and Clint gasped wetly. Loki was fucking him slowly with a strange rhythm and Clint realized it was because Loki was trying to get himself off, using Clint like a fleshlight but that realization made his toes curl. At one point when Loki was pressed all the way inside of him gripped the smooth base of Clint’s cock and then slapped Clint’s ass again. Clint yelped and the noise must have spurred Loki on because he hit Clint again and again. His ass was going to be bright red after this.

Loki stopped his hits but hummed with pleasure when his thumb pressed against the flesh where they met.

“If you could see yourself, your tight hole stretched around my cock, you’re so desperate to be full.”

Clint wasn’t sure he could handle Loki hooking his finger into his ass with his cock still fully seated inside, instead Loki pulled out completely before pushing his thumb in.

“I’m tired of doing all the work, huh, why don’t you do something? Make yourself useful, Clint,” Loki arranged himself back on the bed and presented his dick for Clint. He looked at the precome gathered at the top, he wasn’t sure if Loki wanted him to suck him off or ride him but he knew what he wanted to do.

Clint planted his knees on either side of Loki’s hips and pressed down. Loki slid in easily and Clint ground down, he must have felt good because Loki’s hands flew up to grasp up and scratch at Clint’s thighs and ass. Clint leaned forward and placed his hands on Loki’s chest to get a better angle, he wanted to ride Loki faster.

Loki groaned and gripped Clint’s wrist, “Aren’t you cock hungry? That’s right, you want my cock, take it, take what you want.”

Clint sped up and Loki asked, “Do you like it? Tell me how you feel.”

“Feels good, want you to come inside me.”

“I will, of course I will,” Loki leaned up and kissed Clint, he used his teeth to nip and pull on Clint’s bottom lip.

Clint was wordless from then on, he let Loki’s filthy words spur him on to ignore the ache in his thighs and stomach, he wanted Loki’s come inside of him, wanted to be a good cock hungry slut.

“Gonna come, Loki, I’m gonna–”   
  
“Come for me, Cupid, come for me.” Clint loved that little nickname and hearing Loki coo it while he told Clint to come pushed him over the edge and he pulsed a few times, making a mess on Loki’s stomach. Loki followed after him moments later, his come deep in Clint’s gut.

He unraveled himself from Loki and felt a bit of come slide down his thigh. He leaned back, the sweat was starting to cool on his skin and as the sweat cooled so did the arousal and instead, he felt frail and ashamed. The tears that started to well up in his eyes were related once more to sex but not the pleasure act of it but the shame of having found so much enjoyment in his own objectification. How long had he spent trying to convince others he was more than trash that someone tossed on the street. He felt trashy, his body hurt and Loki’s come was sticky on his thigh. When the tears finally spilled over, when the heavy feeling in his chest became too much he turned his face away from Loki. 

Loki noticed and cupped his face bringing it back into his view, he pressed a soft kiss to Clint’s forehead, “I’m going to clean you off, dress you, and fetch you a glass of water. I’m sure you feel raw right now but can you wait for me to return with those things?”

Clint nodded, scared of what his voice would sound like if he tried to speak. Clint looked around Loki’s room and tried to whisper different things he could see to himself, he had heard from Bucky that it was a technique he had learned from his therapist. By the end of it he was still raw, like his edges were blurry but he wasn’t hysterical anymore and Loki had returned. 

Loki wiped him down carefully making sure to pay attention to the areas he had grabbed or scratched by not pressing down with too much pressure, “Some of these might bruise,” Loki murmured absentmindedly, “Here I picked some clothes out.”

Clint finished pulling the clothes on before Loki continued, “I brought some paracetamol and Gatorade for you.”

“I only know what one of those things are, Loki,” Clint looked at Loki’s hands and it was in fact a Gatorade and a couple of small pills, “What is that Tylenol?”

“It’s a pain killer, yes,” Loki seemed exasperated as he tried to hand the pills to Clint once more.

Clint took them and drank half the Gatorade in one long swallow, “The fuck is para-parasis, whatever you said.”

“Good boy, finish the rest of the drink for me. And it’s just a name for a painkiller in England, Cupid. Although I’m glad that this conversation seems to have eased you out of your drop.” 

“Why do you call me that?” Clint’s pajamas were worn but easily his favorite pair, he wondered how Loki knew that.

“Why do I call you what?” Loki was tying his hair up out of his face.

“Why do you call me ‘cupid?’”   
  


“Because that’s what you are,” Loki insisted. 

“A baby angel?”

“What? No! Cupid? Eros?” Loki continued, “The god of desire, he’s a handsome, fit man whose symbol is a bow and arrow,” Loki shuffled under the covers next to Clint. 

“Oh,” Clint whispered, “But you called me that before we were even dating– oh, oh my God! You had a crush on me.”

“Did you honestly think I had no feelings for you when you came to me that night?”

“I don’t know, I was just giving it a shot.”

“And you hit right on the mark, ever the archer,” Loki was so close to him, Clint could smell his cologne under the scent of sex, could feel the short hairs on Loki’s arm. It wasn’t until this relationship that Clint realized he could love every part of a person’s body. Clint always shaved everywhere, Loki didn’t have that inclination, he wasn’t hairy but he certainly wasn’t hairless. It had bothered him with his exes if they didn’t keep up with him by shaving or waxing but with Loki, the arm hair, leg hair, pubic hair, it didn’t bother him. The happy trail was even kinda sexy. Loki’s breathing was slow and calm but he must have registered Clint’s grazing of his arm as a grab for attention. 

“We could watch a movie if you’d like,” Loki offered.

“No, that’s alright.”   
  
“I could read to you.” One of Loki’s fingers was tracing where he had gripped Clint’s hip in an act of apology.

“No, this is nice, don’t wanna move, don’t want you to move.”

They spent a few moments in comfortable silence before Clint spoke again, “My ass hurts.”

The real joy in Loki’s laugh made Clint smile, “Yes, you’re going to be walking with a limp for the next few days.”

The word ‘limp’ brought him back to his argument with Thor, that when he would come home from Loki’s place, Thor would see him and judge him. 

“Thor called me ‘easy,’” He lowered his voice at the word ‘easy.’

“Is that why–”

“No wait lemme finish, but maybe I like easy, why should he pass judgement on my sex life? Nothing in my life has ever been easy but I wanted you from the start and it’s been easier than any other relationships I’ve had even though most of my friends don’t like you and Thor thinks we’re bound to fail. And maybe I should be the ‘better man’ and talk to Thor but fuck him he should come to be and apologize, I shouldn’t feel guilty, I haven’t even done anything wrong,” Clint was curled around Loki, resting his head on Loki’s chest. 

“Your friends and my brother have a problem with this relationship and it’s ‘easy,’ I’d loathe to be one of you exes,” Loki chuckled.

“Well I was a gay man trying to date women and then I was throwing myself at whatever man would have me.”

“Ah, I see they were ‘easy’ for your friends but I’m ‘easy’ for you.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Loki’s hand was threading through in his hair. Clint’s eyes felt heavy, he felt limbless in Loki’s warm embrace, the soft white cotton sheets, Clint was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters and title have a theme can you guess what it is? ;) 
> 
> I have a draft of all the chapters so this will be finished! I'm currently editing chapter three, I think I'll upload the final two chapters over the next week. I've been working on this since November, I tried to work on Holy tears but I couldn't so I tried to get my creative juices flowing and now this is like 10k with all three chapters.
> 
> Anyway, this isn't beta read and all comments make my day! Have you made someone's day today? Consider making my day :)


End file.
